Yamcha's Big Game
by Sominic
Summary: It's Yamcha's day to shine and everyone is there, including the Z-warriors.


It was a bright and cheery mid summer's day

It was a bright and cheery mid summer's day. The birds were singing, the grass was green, and the sounds of a screaming crowd could be heard for miles. Everyone was there including the Z Warriors.   
"Give me that popcorn before I blast you into the next dimension!" demanded Vegeta. Krillin, whom sat directly in front of him, did as he was told. Saddened by the loss of his popcorn he began to sip on his coke. "Why didn't I get a drink?!" cried Vegeta as he began to gag on a piece of popcorn. 

"You never asked for one." Replied Goku whom sat beside him. 

"You never asked me if I wanted one!" he screamed back. 

"Whoa calm down Vegeta." Goku grabbed the popcorn from him and began to woof it down along with two cheese dogs. Vegeta watched in discuss. A bit of mustard fell from Goku's mouth and landed on Vegeta's hand. He jerked his hand away and began to clean it off with a napkin. How is it possible that Kakarott and I share the same Saiyjin blood? he asked himself. "You know Vegeta," He paused to swallow. "If you want I can ask Goten to get you something. I'm sure he wouldn't mind." 

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!!!! Just leave me alone. And quit spelling your chewed up food all over me. It's discussing." With that he crossed his arms and fell back into his chair. 

"Okay...sorry" Goku turned to watch the game as he shoved another cheese dog down his thoat. 

  
Meanwhile on the other side of the stadium Piccolo and Gohan sat alone. Piccolo was wearing a white t-shirt and jeans, where as Gohan was dressed up like the warrior Piccolo. Coming to a baseball game when he could of been meditating in the polar ice caps somewhere, was not his idea of a good time. But Yamcha was really excited about the game and insisted that they attend. 

"Piccolo?" It was Gohan. "Hey could you come with me to get some cotton candy? I'm starving." 

"Sure kid. This screaming is killing my ears anyway." They both got up and left. 

  
Watching Goku eat like a pig had long since made the Saiya-jin Prince thirsty. "I can't take it anymore!" He stood up and looked at Goku who was finishing off his 88th cheese dog. "Move out of my way Kakarott!" He demanded. 

Goku looked up at him as if noticing him for the first time. "Sure." Goku rose up into the air a couple feet to let the Prince pass. "Hey Vegeta!" He called 

Vegeta turned around. "While you're up could you get me a couple more cheese dogs?" Vegeta grunted at him then continued to walk away. Then he heard his voice being called again. "Vegeta! Could you get me some funnel cake too, and maybe some ice cream! Thanks!" 

Once Goku had finished his list of things he let Vegeta leave. He stopped at the first food stand he saw. Like he would get anything for Kakarott anyway. The mere thought made him laugh. The young man behind the counter looked at him funny. "Can I help you?" 

"Yes. What kind of drinks do you serve here?" He asked harshly. 

"Well we have many kinds." 

"Come on now I haven't got all day. Just tell what kind of drinks you have. And be quick about it!" he slammed his fists down on the counter. 

"Okay...we have Pepsi, coke, diet coke, mountain dew, root beer..." 

Vegeta's eye began to twitch. Just count to 10 Vegeta like Bulma told you. Just count to 10. "1, 2, 3...4" 

"Lemonade, tea, water in a bottle, water out of a bottle..." 

"5...6......7" 

"Then we have cold drinks, I mean really cold. And sort of cold drinks, which I like the best. And then there's..." 

".....8....AHHHHHHHHHH!!!" suddenly Vegeta destroyed the food stand and threw the young man over the wall into the parking lot. 

  
Piccolo and Gohan came around the counter and started for the stand with all the cotton candy. Unfortunately Vegeta was there too. He was counting to 10 once again as the clerk raddled off at the drinks. Piccolo noticed all the different stands that had been blown apart. 

Vegeta stopped counting when he saw Piccolo. "Well, well what do we have here?" He mocked. 

Piccolo didn't say anything. Gohan walked over to the counter and ordered four bags of cotton candy. Vegeta and Piccolo just stood there staring at each other. All the while wondering if they should attack first and/or if their fighting stance was correct. 

Once Gohan had paid he started for the stadium. Piccolo turned and went with him. 

"Fine GO COWARD!!!" Vegeta cried after him. There you go Vegeta. Once again you scared them away. Go work! he told himself. 

Um...sir. Can I get you something now?" 

"Oh yeah. Give me a diet coke." 

"Okay." 

Vegeta looked around the corner to make sure they were gone. Then he got up in the clerks face and whispered. "Just between you and me. How many calories would you say are in one of these?" 

"Well...none, I guess." 

"Great. Give me two." 

  
On the way down the hallway Piccolo and Gohan passed a young women and a little 6-year-old child. "Look mommy! Look at the lizard man. Isn't he funny." 

Piccolo rose a hand and sent a jolt of electricity into the child. Her hair stood up on her head and she began to cry. 

He smiled to himself as they entered the stadium. 

  
Once back at the stadium Vegeta sat back down in his seat next to Goku. He was still stuffing his face. "Hey you're back!" he smiled at Vegeta totally forgetting about the food. 

Vegeta jerked back at the realization that his territorial bubble was being invaded. "GET OUT OF MY FACE!!!" He screamed. 

Ignoring his rudeness Goku pointed out toward the field. "You're just in time. Yamcha's up to bat." 

"Oh goody. I can't wait." Vegeta began to sip on his drink. His father had never taken him to a ball game before. Vegeta was kind of happy that he was talked into coming, but not with Kakarott and Piccolo. 

The crowd cheered as Yamcha went up to bat. He smiled as he took a couple pratice swings. 

"GO YAMCHA!!!" Screamed Goku as he stood up. Vegeta held his ears as a small drop of blood leaked out of one. 

The pitcher threw the ball at Yamcha. The crowd went silent. Then with one swing the ball shot into the air. Vegeta stared at it in amazement. The ball sored high into the sky like an eagle. Vegeta closed his eyes and pictured his father throwing a ball to him. Though it had never happened, he wished it had. Vegeta smiled to himself as he began to open his eyes. There was the ball. It was so close that Vegeta felt he could reach out and grab it. 

Then everything went dark, and the last thing Vegeta heard was Piccolo laughing from the other side of the stadium. 

  
(The End) 


End file.
